Siguiendo tus Pasos sobre la Nieve
by anitita
Summary: Despues de abandonar su pueblo natal, Sakura, regresa por una temporada. Ahí comienza a recordar un amor del pasado; preguntándose que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera dejado escapar. Que hubiera pasado si hubiese esperado por el. Una noche antes de marcharse a recorrer el mundo, tomando una fotografía mientras caminaba, una figura conocida apareció en su camara. Sweet lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Espero disfruten esta historia corta. La verdad es que tenia ganas de escribir un fic diferente a lo que había hecho antes. Quería que el texto sonara un poco mas literario y no tanto como historia. Ya van a ser dos años que la publique en mi pagina de deviantart,pero quise venir a compartirla por acá ya que tengo muy abandonada esta pagina.** ****

 **Perdonen si el texto se ve extraño, olvide por completo como funcionaban las publicaciones aquí, así que subiré mas historias para practicar.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Siguiendo tus pasos sobre la nieve.**

Parte I

Su cuerpo tembló al sentir el frío contacto del aire sobre su rostro. Con cuidado bajo del tren y enseguida la misma nostalgia de siempre la invadió. Mientras caminaba por la estación no podía evitar mirar a la gente que iba y venía; viviendo la vida a prisas, algo común en casi todos los seres humanos. Después de unos segundos sonrió desaprobando sus propios pensamientos. En realidad no debía juzgar la forma de vivir de esas personas. Simplemente no podía juzgarlos, pues ella se había convertido en uno de ellos desde que había regresado a vivir a su ciudad natal un par de meses atrás. Para ella la vida solo cobraba sentido cuando la observaba detrás de una lente. Ser testigo de la vida a través de esa lente era lo que la salvaba de caer en mundo tan monótono. Se hizo a un lado para evitar chocar con una persona y se detuvo frente a la vitrina de una tienda a observar unos libros que allí se exhibían. Sonrió melancólicamente y siguió su camino; girando en la esquina de una de las aceras.

Frente a ella estaba el viejo edificio donde él solía vivir y del cual venía a despedirse, pues ya no lo vería en algún tiempo o quizás nunca más. Ese lugar donde tantos años fue capaz de reír, incluso por las cosas más absurdas llevaba años vacíos. Había tantos recuerdos en ese lugar… aunque después de tanto tiempo era incapaz de recordar por completo como eran los sentimientos que albergaba en aquellos días. Recordaba que durante muchos años su corazón había latido intensamente cada vez que él le susurraba algo al oído o cuando la tomaba de la cintura para abrazarse a ella toda la noche mientras la nieve caía cubriendo el asfalto de las calles. ¿Es posible recordar los sentimientos aunque estos ya no se sientan? –Se preguntaba seguido – En aquellos días después de cada nevada caminaban hasta las afueras para observar desde la montaña el blanco manto que reposaba sobre la ciudad. En cada uno de los muchos días de invierno que paso con él jamás sintió frío.

Le dio un sorbo a su café, pero este ya estaba frío.

Observó de nuevo el enorme edificio; buscando con la mirada la ventana donde Sasuke solía ver la nieve caer y desde donde le gritaba con una sonrisa "sube rápido...tengo rato esperándote" cuando la veía llegar. Entro al restaurante que estaba frente al edificio y ordeno un café para reemplazar el que se le había enfriado. Se sentó en un rincón donde podría observar a la perfección ese lugar en el que había creado tantos recuerdos.

En uno de esos días mientras caminaban por las afueras de la ciudad Sasuke se había detenido e inesperadamente la había besado. La tumbo sobre la nieve y la abrazo con fuerzas; diciéndole que la amaba y deseaba pasar el resto de sus días a su lado. Al principio la sorpresa no la dejaba reaccionar, pero finalmente se abrazó a él. "Ven aquí el 26 de septiembre del próximo año… no importa lo que pase pero ven"–Había dicho él –. Al principio no le había dado mucha importancia a esas palabras, pero después de tanto tiempo aún se preguntaba si realmente habrían tenido importancia alguna. Suspiró mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

Hacia un par de días se habían cumplido 5 años de esa tarde de verano en la que él molesto le había dicho que la mayoría de los recuerdos creados por amores pasajeros solo nacían para ser olvidados. Ella fingía no estar afectada mientras Sasuke con determinación hacia sus maletas. Toda su relación se había venido abajo por el egoísmo de ambos. A pesar de amarse y querer estar en esa relación por siempre, tenían sueños propios que jamás serian realizados si permanecían juntos. Ella quería ser fotógrafa y él amaba la velocidad y el motocross. Ella quería recorrer el mundo y observar la vida a través de la lente de una cámara. Él quería subirse a una moto y sentir la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo. Se habían despedido en la misma estación de trenes donde ella caminaba nuevamente para tomar el tren de regreso a casa.

Al despedirse él le había dicho que tratara de olvidarlo y se dedicara a cumplir su sueño. Antes de que las puertas del tren se cerraran le había dicho nuevamente que el 26 de septiembre debía ir al lugar donde iban a observar la ciudad desde lo alto. Paso mucho tiempo para que ella descubriera la razón por la que él le había pedido que fuera a ese lugar.

Solo por esa razón decidió regresar a vivir a esa ciudad. Lo había pensado durante mucho tiempo pero al final se había decidido. Tenía más de tres meses viviendo en su antigua casa, pero él no había regresado. Con frecuencia iba a observar la casa donde él solía vivir. Quizás después de todo el regresaría ¿Estaría bien, o, tal vez ya se había olvidado de esas palabras? Podía ser. Después de todo ya habían pasado 5 años o quizás había regresado durante los años que ella vivió lejos de casa. Tal vez había encontrado un lugar mejor para vivir y seguir realizando sus sueños. Pero aun así él había tallado esas palabras en el tronco del árbol. A veces aun reía al recordar la discusión que habían tenido esa noche que él le había dicho que ya no quería seguir a su lado. Le había dicho cosas tan hirientes, pero sus acciones ahora que lo pensaba tranquilamente indicaban otra cosa.

¿Qué hombre después de ofender y terminar su relación con una mujer se atrevería a pedirle que fuera a despedirlo a la estación del tren y dejaría un mensaje tallado en el tronco de un árbol con las palabras regresare a ti? Encontrar una respuesta no era difícil, después de todo se trataba de Sasuke… y sin duda lo conocía muy bien.

Él había terminado su relación no solo porque él quería perseguir su sueño sino también porque se había dado cuenta de la posibilidad de que ella, al amarlo tanto tal vez estaría dispuesta a dejar sus aspiraciones a un lado con tal de permanecer junto a él. Él sabía que para ella seria doloroso terminar esa relación y por eso había dado el primer paso. Sakura estaba muy agradecida con él por haberlo hecho. Pero la realidad es que ella iba a terminar con él esa misma noche donde por fortuna Sasuke se le había adelantado. No quería que él dudara ni siquiera un poco en perseguir sus sueños. En aquellos días claro que lo amaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a abandonar sus sueños

¿Qué se puede hacer cuando te enamoras de una persona que al igual que tu quiere alcanzar sus sueños antes que cualquier otra cosa? –Se preguntó mientras abordaba el tren – Había días en los que se sentía culpable por no extrañarlo tanto como debería hacerlo, pero que podía hacer si su pasión más grande era recorrer el mundo libremente y tomar fotografías.

No se arrepentía en ningún momento de haberlo dejado ir, también era cierto que no había remordimientos ¿Por qué después de leer ese tonto mensaje había decidido regresar y quedarse a vivir allí? ¿Quizás era por que como todo ser humano se preguntaba que "hubiera" pasado si otras decisiones se hubieran tomado? Se respondió así misma que "nada" porque tarde o temprano se habría separado eso era seguro. Ella había seguido con su vida. Había salido con distintas personas y había logrado querer a algunas. Pero todas se hartaban de que su prioridad fuera la fotografía… solo Sasuke sabría entender y respetaría su pasión de eso no le cabía ni la menor duda.

Al bajar del tren observo que comenzaba a nevar y de inmediato tomo su cámara. Tenía tiempo sin fotografiar a la nieve de esa ciudad. Mientras tomaba las fotos pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba no tener un lugar fijo donde quedarse y despertar bajo un nuevo amanecer en un país lejano. Había tomado la decisión correcta. Ya era momento de regresar a vivir esa vida que tanto adoraba de eso estaba segura. Todo estaba empacado desde varias noches atrás y mañana a primera hora tomaría un vuelo que la llevaría a Nepal. Era obvio que él no iba a regresar y si lo había hecho ella no estaba… si hubiese leído ese mensaje antes habría regresado o quizás nunca se hubiese ido. De nuevo sonrió desaprobando todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

Todo era mentira ella sabía muy bien que se habría marchado. Tarde o temprano habría abandonado su ciudad natal. Aunque ciertamente la muerte de su madre había terminado por romper el débil y delicado lazo que siempre la había hecho permanecer en ese lugar. Pero incluso si su madre viviese también se habría alejado de ella. Desde que era pequeña había soñado con recorrer el mundo e ir a lugares lejanos donde no hubiese nadie más que ella y el entorno que la rodeaba. Cuando era pequeña prefería tomar una revista y soñar con visitar los lugares que las fotografías le mostraban.

Rara vez salía a jugar con los otros niños del vecindario. Prefería hacer viajes mentales a jugar con una pelota. Fue hasta que comenzó el bachillerato que se interesó en algo más que recorrer el mundo. De todos los momentos que había pasado junto a él ese era el que tenía más presente.

La primera vez que se habían visto había sido en la biblioteca. Ambos leían el mismo libro de fotografía y eso le había llamado la atención. Aunque ambos lo hacían por razones distintas… ella admiraba los paisajes y él se imaginaba recorriendo los caminos en una motocicleta. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando ambos habían ido a regresar el libro al estante y se percataron que habían estado leyendo lo mismo. No habían cruzado ninguna palabra tan solo unas cuantas miradas. Ella le había sonreído y él la había mirado fríamente. Después de ese día no lo volvió a ver en un tiempo sin embargo pensaba en él frecuentemente.

Fue hasta un día mientras estaba recostada admirando el cielo que él se le había acercado y se le había confesado así sin más. No tardó en responder y así empezó todo… un principio muy simple. Pasaron por momentos difíciles puesto que la mayoría de las chicas le tenían envidia por tener una relación con él. Además él era muy frío pero con el tiempo le había abierto su corazón. Después de 4 años juntos se habían separado y desde hace unos días habían pasado 5 años desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Una multitud de personas caminaba a prisas bajo la leve ventisca. A lo lejos observo a un vagabundo haciéndose camino hacia un albergue. Todo parecía indicar que la noche sería muy fría, pues la nieve comenzó a caer con más fuerza. Al estar muy cerca de su casa vio que una figura caminaba hacia ella. Pensó que en fotografía se vería muy imponente así que tomo una foto. Reviso la calidad de la fotografía y decidió que necesitaba un poco más de profundidad.

Volvió a tomar la fotografía y sonrió al darse cuenta que era perfecta. Su sonrisa acabo cuando las facciones de la persona le parecieron familiares. Volvió su mirada hacia el frente solo para encontrarse con un Sasuke sorprendido. Aun había distancia entre ellos, pero eso no impidió que pudieran reconocerse. Ambos siguieron caminando con paso normal hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

\- Sakura… -la voz del pelinegro se escuchaba densa. Como si el nombre de la chica hubiese descansado durante esos 5 años en la punta de su lengua –  
\- Sasuke…  
\- Vengo de tu casa…  
\- Sasuke yo tam….- Sakura Se vio interrumpida por un cálido abrazo –  
\- Ha pasado bastante tiempo… creí que tal vez …  
\- No me volverías a ver –La voz de Sakura se escuchó nostálgica y lentamente rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke. Después de unos minutos Sakura se decidió a hablar –Sasuke vamos a mi casa….preparare un poco de te – Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza –

\- Veo que no has cambiado nada todo sigue en su lugar. –Observó Sasuke mientras se sentaba en la pequeña salita –  
\- Antes solía pensar que esta casa era muy grande, pero ahora que la veo es muy pequeña –respondió Sakura mientras se quitaba el abrigo – dame tu abrigo lo guardare en el ropero –después de que Sakura sirvió él te ambos permanecieron callados hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio –  
\- Pensaba regresar… cuando me entere de la muerte de tu madre. Llame a tu amiga Ino pero ella me dijo que tan pronto acabaron sus funerales tú te habías marchado…

\- Si… ella murió medio año después de que te marchaste. Como debiste imaginarte fue debido a su alcoholismo… tenía pensado irme justo después de que tú lo hiciste, pero decidí quedarme un tiempo. Quería asegurarme de que ella estaría bien cuando me fuera porque una vez que lo hiciera no pensaba regresar. Pero pues todo empeoro…. Y finalmente su problema de alcoholismo le hizo el favor de llevársela… después de todo ella siempre quiso morir…

\- En verdad lo siento…. Sakura ¿alguna vez esperaste por mí? ¿leíste el mensaje que te deje en la corteza de aquel árbol? –preguntó Sasuke con voz queda –  
\- Lo leí hace 3 meses… regrese porque no lo había hecho desde que murió mi madre… – y alguien quería conocer el lugar donde había crecido –pensó Sakura para sí misma.  
\- Vaya ja así que apenas lo leíste – rió con ironía –  
\- Si… lamento no haberlo hecho antes…  
\- No te preocupes lo mejor fue que no lo leyeras…  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- No estoy seguro… de lo que habría pasado si lo hubieses leído. Me arrepentí mucho de haberte dejado ese mensaje porque era como engañarme a mí mismo. Yo sé muy bien que aunque tú hubieses leído ese mensaje te habrías marchado. Aun así lo escribí por si alguna remota posibilidad de que esperaras por mi tenía cabida en tu existencia… a veces te imaginaba esperando aunque lo más probable era que no fuese así.

\- Y tu Sasuke ¿regresaste alguna vez después de que te marchaste?  
\- No… no lo hice. Esa es otra de las razones por las cuales me arrepentía de haber escrito eso en el árbol. Porque pensar que había una diminuta posibilidad de que tú estabas esperándome… me hacía sentir… -suspiró sin continuar con lo que iba a decir –yo había decidido no volver y pensar que tu podrías estar aquí perturbaba mi conciencia….  
\- Pues toda esa preocupación fue en vano porque jamás espere por ti… solo hasta hace poco.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Cuando leí lo que tallaste en el árbol decidí quedarme por un tiempo…. Aunque estoy segura de que si lo hubiera leído años atrás no habría importado por que de todas formas yo habría dejado este lugar. En ese tiempo estaba segura de querer marcharme de aquí. No sé por qué al leerlo decidí quedarme a esperar… quizás fue por la nostalgia y el paso de los años.  
\- Entonces durante estos tres meses ¿habías estado esperando por mí?.. aunque ¿quizás ya fuese muy tarde para hacerlo?  
\- Si….  
\- Sabes Sakura… hubo muchos momentos en los que me sentí culpable por no sentir nada de culpa al haberte dejado. Sentirme culpable por no tener culpa, dime ¿cómo es que eso es siquiera posible? Sé que tú me habrías dejado eventualmente, pero habrías tardado en hacerlo y ya se estaba haciendo tarde para que nos marcháramos a cumplir nuestros sueños. También sé que tu ibas a terminar conmigo ese día, pero impulsivamente sin entender por qué lo hacía decidí tomar la iniciativa y terminar con todo.

\- A veces me sorprende pensar en cómo dos personas tan distintas logran esconderse bajo un camuflaje que los transforma en dos gotas de agua… dos gotas de agua idénticas... que por momentos se hacen una y sienten y piensan lo mismo. Yo también llegue a sentir culpa por no sentir remordimientos… me sentí culpable por no sentir culpa… tal y como tú te sentiste. Pero no puedo decir que me arrepiento. Soy feliz viviendo de esta manera porque vivo haciendo lo que amo.  
\- Yo me siento igual –Sasuke sonrió melancólico – amo lo que hago…lo amo mucho. Me da gusto que los dos seamos felices… me habría causado dolor saber que tu no lo eras. Pero ahora puedo estar tranquilo porque sé que vives feliz.

\- Si, por eso no debes preocuparte… yo estoy muy bien… siempre lo estaré y sé que tú también.  
\- Sé que sonara contradictorio, pero a pesar de tranquilizarme también siento algo más al ver que eres feliz. –Sasuke señaló una fotografía que estaba bajo la pata de la mesa. Sakura sonreía mientras un chico de pelo castaño la abrazaba al tiempo que la besaba en la mejilla –  
\- Con que ahí estaba –Comento Sakura al recoger la fotografía –Hace días estaba viendo las fotos que había tomado durante los meses que he estado aquí… debió caerse y fue como termino aquí.  
\- Es tu novio… ¿o, tal vez tú esposo?

\- No… bueno solía ser mi novio… dejo de serlo hace 2 meses y medio. De hecho el vino conmigo… lo lleve al lugar donde tú y yo solíamos ir… fue en ese momento que leí lo que habías tallado en el árbol… terminamos cuando yo le dije que no pensaba regresar por un tiempo…íbamos a casarnos.  
\- Siento haber preguntado…  
\- No pasa nada… tranquilo. –Aseguro Sakura con una sonrisa – eventualmente todos se van… me han dejado tantos hombres que ya perdí la cuenta. Lo cual en verdad no me afecta… puedo entenderlos a la perfección. Todos tienen un límite… no pueden esperar eternamente por mí. Hasta cierto punto es bueno que entiendan que si se quedan a mi lado nunca dejaran de esperar por mí. Es bueno que tomen la decisión de marcharse por sí solos…. y ¿tu? ¿Hay alguien o varias personas que esperen por ti?

\- Solía haber una persona…  
\- ¿solo una? Haces que me sienta como una cualquiera al haber salido con tantos hombres –dijo Sakura llevando la palma de su mano para cubrir su rostro avergonzado –  
\- Yo soy el que debería sentirse avergonzado… al mes de haberme marchado ya había iniciado una relación con alguien Te conozco muy bien y sé que probablemente tu esperaste más que yo antes de involucrarte con alguien más. Yo por lo contrario en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva relación lo hice…aunque lo hice por algunas razones en particular. Fui afortunado porque mi carrera en el motocross despego tan pronto me marche.

Las chicas comenzaban a seguirme… a rogarme que tuviera algo con ellas, pero no lo hice. Supuse que si las tomaba muy en serio sería un gran problema para mi carrera así que decidí establecerme en una relación tan pronto tuve la oportunidad.

\- ¿Es una buena mujer? –preguntó Sakura en voz baja –  
\- Si, lo es…. Pero ya no estamos juntos… ella me dejo…hace tiempo de hecho –El rostro de Sasuke palideció –  
\- El vacío de tu mirada me perturba… ¿acaso ella murió?

\- No… ella está bien… eso espero. Ella me engaño… Dijo que lo había hecho porque yo era muy distante con ella. Me dijo que yo nunca la integre a mi mundo… que yo siempre la dejaba. Que siempre estaba esperando por mí. Me aseguro que la razón por la que se había cansado era porque se había dado cuenta que yo nunca me iba a casar con ella. Y la verdad es cierto yo no estoy hecho para el matrimonio al menos no con ella. Recuerdo claramente que cuando me dijo que se marchaba con ese hombre ni siquiera me dolió. No sentí nada… solo alivio y por unos momentos no supe explicarme por qué. Después me di cuenta que estaba esperando por ese momento y que ella tomara la iniciativa.

No quería ser quien terminase esa relación… si lo hubiera hecho le habría hecho más daño del que le hice. Cuando ella se marchó empecé a reflexionar y a pensar en ti y todo lo que hubiera pasado si hubiésemos permanecido juntos. Tú jamás me reclamarías por dejarte sola e irme. Al contrario tú también te alejarías de mí para hacer lo que te gusta. Yo haría lo mismo pero al final siempre nos reuniríamos… no nos esperaríamos porque no somos de los que esperan por alguien más. cuando quisiéramos estar juntos simplemente lo estaríamos.

Ambos tenemos esa naturaleza…amamos lo que hacemos ante todo los demás. Incluso si nos hubiésemos casado las cosas serían así con los dos lejos de casa, pero felices de saber que nos veríamos tarde o temprano. Después de pensar en todo esto concluí que la razón por la que había iniciado esa relación con ella había sido porque necesitaba ataduras para no mirar hacia atrás. Necesitaba que algo más además de mi amor por las pistas me mantuviera alejado de ti. Desde que la conocí solo la utilice sabía que jamás sentiría algo por ella.

Tan solo quería tener un pretexto más para no ir a buscarte. A pesar de no querer abandonar el motocross hubo algunos momentos, sobre todo durante los primeros meses, en los que te extrañe como un loco….como un idiota… y pensé muchas veces en regresar. Necesitaba alejar mis ganas de regresar de alguna manera… mi devoción por la velocidad no podía verse amenazada… al final todo fue por egoísmo algo que tú y yo compartimos.

\- Si…los dos somos muy egoístas… yo también te extrañe de vez en vez… y tuve que encontrar un candado que me impidiera abandonar mi pasión para ir a buscarte. Yo también lastime a muchas personas que tan solo intentaban caminar junto a mí. Es verdad lo que dices. Al igual que tu no soy una persona que suele esperar... mas sin embargo intente hacerlo en estos meses… intente cambiar pero yo no soy así. Es por eso que me canse….ahora lo que me entristece es que nos hayamos encontrado demasiado tarde. Decidí marcharme hace un par de días…justo hoy fui a despedirme… de tu viejo apartamento. Mañana en la mañana debo tomar un vuelo…

\- Yo tampoco pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo…solo vine a quedarme por unas semanas. Tengo una competencia importante en un mes. Vine aquí no esperando encontrarte… tan solo quería cerrar ese ciclo de mi vida que por momentos me hace perder la visión de cómo debo seguir viviendo sin salirme de mi camino. Debo cerrar ese ciclo –Aseguró poniéndose de pie para sentarse frente a Sakura –

\- Había momentos…aun los hay… momentos en los que me descubro intentando recordar los sentimientos que sentía por ti…. ¿tú crees que los sentimientos del pasado se pueden recordar aun que prácticamente ya estén casi olvidados? ¿Crees que es posible recordarlos sin tener la necesidad de volver a sentirlos? –Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos se miraron – Tan solo quería recordarlos no volver a sentirlos….esperaba que el hecho de recordarlos no implicara tener que volver a sentirlos…pero veo que me he equivocado… -La pelirrosa hablo con tristeza, Sasuke se acercó lentamente a su rosto y se detuvo a unos centímetros de su boca.

\- Los sentimientos no siempre se olvidan… al menos eso parece ser en estos momentos. Quizás solo se aprende a tolerar el dolor que causa la ausencia de esa persona que antes nos daba un espacio de su vida para sentir algo por nosotros. –Contestó Sasuke para después besar a Sakura tiernamente. En ese beso se podía saborear la añoranza de ambos. El paso de los años también estaba presente junto con los sentimientos que habían permanecido dormidos en algún rincón del corazón de ambos. Sasuke se separó de Sakura lentamente y la miro cálidamente. Sakura entendía perfectamente el significado de esa mirada… era como si nuevamente lo escuchara gritar desde la ventana "Sube rápido… tengo rato esperándote"

\- Sasuke… no tienes que pedirlo…solo hazlo. –el pelinegro llevo sus manos al suéter de Sakura y comenzó a tirarlo para despojarla de él. Sakura hizo lo mismo con Sasuke, pero se puso de pie y lo llevo consigo hasta donde estaba la chimenea. De pie continuaron desvistiéndose hasta que pronto ambos estuvieron desnudos por completo. Sakura se recostó en la alfombra y estiro la mano hacia Sasuke para que este la tomara y se recostara sobre ella. Sakura sintió que el peso de su cuerpo había cambiado. Todo en él se veía diferente. Sasuke pensaba lo mismo del cuerpo de Sakura. Ambos habían cambiado mucho no solo físicamente, mentalmente también.

\- Creí que ya no te amaba…. Y estaba segura de ello…quizás no te amo y eso solo nostalgia. Ya no logro entender nada –dijo Sakura mientras él se acomodaba entre sus piernas.  
\- Yo pensaba lo mismo… pero justo en este momento he logrado entender que solo me acostumbre a vivir con tu ausencia.  
\- Perdóname Sasuke… perdóname –le susurraba Sakura al oído –por favor no despiertes….mañana no despiertes. Quédate dormido y no despiertes hasta que me haya ido… porque si lo haces no voy a poder dejarte…..y la verdad es que deseo marcharme… no despiertes por favor…

\- No lo hare –contestó el pelinegro antes de unir su cuerpo con el de la pelirrosa.  
Sakura estaba sentada sobre él; concentrada en sentir su tacto sobre su piel. Sasuke besaba uno de sus senos; tratando de llenarse por completo del olor de su piel. Dejo de besarla y se echó para atrás; observándola detenidamente mientras ella se movía sobre él. Sakura se dio cuenta que la observaba y fijo su vista en él.

\- Me hace feliz saber que aun puedo hacerte sentir de esta manera –le dijo la pelirrosa –

\- Y a mí me hace feliz que tus labios todavía puedan tener este efecto en mi –Sakura se abrazó del cuello de Sasuke y lo beso apasionadamente. Sasuke la abrazo de la cintura con fuerzas y la movió con suavidad; recostándola sobre el suelo. Dejo de besarla y nuevamente la miro por unos segundos… después la beso, pero ahora con ternura. Seguramente sus cuerpos estarían unidos por largas horas… no había tiempo que recuperar. Tan solo sentimientos que debían salir después de haber permanecido invisibles por esos 5 años. Un Ciclo que cerrar…

 **Espero les haya gustado esta primera parte.**

 **Se que este Sasuke resulto un poco cursi, pero creo que a nadie le hace daño un Sasuke cursi...**

 **Si ven algún error gramatical o tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacérmelo saber.**

 **Sinceramente espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo.**

 **Por favor dejen sus comentarios su opinión es muy importante para mi.**

 **Pasare a publicar el 2do y ultimo.**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí les dejo la conclusión de esta pequeña historia.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Siguiendo tus pasos sobre la nieve.

Parte II

Sakura escribía una nota y de vez en vez volteaba hacia la cama para confirmar que él seguía dormido. Al escuchar el claxon de un auto supo que el taxi había llegado. Tomo su bolso y sus maletas, después de dejar la nota y unas llaves sobre su almohada. La espalda de Sasuke se veía solitaria enredada entre las sabanas de su cama. Lo observo unos segundos y a continuación se marchó. Desde el taxi observaba la puerta de su casa rogando porque Sasuke no saliera a detenerla. Pero él no salió en ningún momento lo que le causo alivio.

Sentada en la sala de espera comenzó a hurgar entre su bolso para sacar el boleto de avión. Entre todos los papeles que saco noto una hoja color purpura como las que solía guardar en su cómoda cuando era niña. Sonrió sospechando de lo que se trataba… probablemente él había hurgado entre su habitación para encontrar una hoja donde escribirle. Guardo la nota en su bolso y tomo su boleto de las manos de la azafata; quien le indicaba que ya podía abordar. Fue hasta que despego el avión que de nuevo saco la nota dispuesta a leerla. La desdoblo con cuidado y comenzó a leer.

Sakura:  
Hace rato te quedaste dormida… son las 3 de la mañana. Sabes, te mentí cuando te dije que no había regresado. Desde que me marche pensé, estaba seguro que algún día me cansaría de la velocidad pero no fue así… por eso no había regresado… porque aún no me canso de la velocidad. La única vez que regrese fue cuando me entere de la muerte de tu madre, llegue tarde tú ya te habías ido… Fue bueno que no hubieras estado si no… yo no sé qué Ahhh… es difícil escribirte esta carta… también mentí cuando dije que buscaba cerrar el ciclo entre nosotros dos. En realidad regrese porque quería buscarte… después de la muerte de tu madre jamás volví a buscar noticias de ti.

Confieso que aún no he visto ninguna de las fotografías por las que eres famosa. Alguna vez llegue a escuchar tu nombre ser pronunciado, pero fingí e ignore todo sonido relacionado a ti. Pero veme ahora que decidí buscarte… la verdad no sabía que te encontraría. Solo pensé que este debía ser el primer lugar donde debía empezar a buscar por ti. Debe parecerte extraño… todo esto que estás leyendo, pero no sé qué me pasa.

Quizás todo tiene que ver con el hecho de que hace seis meses y medio tuve un accidente durante una competencia. Me fracture el hombro derecho, un par de costillas y además sufrí una contusión. Pero como me viste anoche estoy bien al menos eso me dijo el doctor. Fue mi primer accidente así que supongo que fue por eso que abrí los ojos. Aunque la verdad todo eso que paso no fue suficiente para alejarme de las pistas… como te dije en un mes tengo una competencia. La primera después de mi accidente.

A lo mejor en estos momentos pensaras ¿pero que no es parte de los riesgos? ¿Acaso nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en ello? La respuesta es sí… pero la arrogancia me hizo creer que si no pensaba en ello jamás tendría un accidente. Sabes ahora que lo pienso, tú nunca trataste de hacerme ver los peligros que conllevaban mis sueños.

Supongo que creías que no era necesario porque te imaginabas que yo ya era consiente de ellos ¿cierto? … a pesar de eso sé que te preocupabas porque algo me pasara. En este punto ya debes estar imaginándote que me está costando trabajo decir lo que realmente quiero… después de tantos rodeos. Lo que pasa es que finalmente entendí que mi sueño tiene fecha de expiración… el motocross no es algo que puedo hacer toda la vida. En algún momento deberé retirarme… o simplemente moriré haciendo lo que amo. Pero honestamente espero que el retiro me llegue primero.

Quiero seguir con vida para seguir haciendo lo que amo hasta que me sea permitido… y seguir con vida para de nuevo volverte a buscar. Algún día esperare por ti te lo prometo… ese día donde yo espere por que llegues a mi…te prometo que llegara. Ese día en que te acompañe a tus viajes solo para esperar por ti verá la luz del día sin duda…yo lo sé. Un día que esperare con paciencia mientras aun disfruto de las pistas y la velocidad.

No lloraría, al contrario sonreiría. Se lo debía a él que había tenido el coraje que ella aun no lograba acumular. Sus palabras la habían conmovido a tal grado que se perdió totalmente en sus pensamientos. Todo el vuelo pensó en él y reflexiono, reflexiono en todas esas decisiones que ambos habían tomado con el pasar de sus vidas. Esas decisiones que los habían separado, pero el haberlas tomado jamás sería motivo para tener remordimientos.

Fueron felices juntos… eran felices solos… ¿En verdad habían tomado sus decisiones por egoísmo? ¿O, es que en verdad las habían tomado por dar libertad al otro? Sin duda usar el amor como una excusa para arruinar el futuro prometedor de una persona es una mala opción…. Y más porque es la persona amada. ¿El egoísmo de ambos acaso había sido sacrificio? –rio en silencio al pensar en ello.

No, ambos eran egoístas ¿cierto? Habían perseguido sus sueños y solamente sus sueños sin mirar atrás… eso era egoísmo ¿cierto? –la sonrisa se borró y se acurruco en la ventana a observar las nubes. Después de todo tal vez el sacrificio estaba escrito en alguna parte de su historia. Nunca podría encontrar entre todas esas líneas que conformaban el mapa del lazo que los unía, el lugar donde se escondía el sacrificio. Si, el sacrificio…. Cerró los ojos y recordó la cicatriz que Sasuke tenía en el hombro derecho, probablemente del accidente. Ya no abrió sus ojos hasta que el avión hubo aterrizado.

Al tomar el taxi que la llevaría al hotel sonrió el paisaje era espectacular. Por unos momentos pensó en Sasuke y en el tiempo que duraría en esa tierra desconocida. ¿Habría leído la carta que ella le había escrito? Esperaba que si…. No sabría cuando lo volvería a ver. Después de todo siempre que llegaba a un nuevo lugar permanecía allí hasta que simplemente decidía ya no pertenecer y para que eso pasara mucho tiempo transcurriría y más tierras lejanas se atravesarían por su camino.

Un mercadito la saco de su ensimismamiento y le pidió al taxista que parara. Bajo y tomo un par de fotografías y de nuevo subió al taxi. Tan pronto llegara al hotel se pondría unos zapatos cómodos y saldría a recorrer las calles. No había tiempo que perder solo miles de instantes que capturar.

Después de que ella se marchó paso un par de días durmiendo en casa de Sakura. Había visto fotografías, leído algunos de sus libros y cartas que el mismo le había escrito. También estaba la ropa mucha de la cual conocía y recordaba vívidamente en que momento y día ella la había vestido. Estaba su uniforme de la preparatoria un poco avejentado y le vestido de graduación.

Había dejado la mayoría de sus pertenencias incluso aquellas cosas que él le había dado, su primera cámara también. Le hubiera dolido ver todo eso si no fuera porque sabía que lo único que ella hacia era dejar el pasado atrás. Eso y la simple razón de que hubo una cosa que por más que busco no logro encontrar. Un libro de fotografía que él le había regalado, aquel libro que leían cuando se vieron por primera vez. Por más que busco no pudo encontrarlo… sin duda ella lo llevaba consigo y eso le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara.

Su sonrisa se apagó al de nuevo sentir el peso de las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Metió la mano y las sacó sosteniéndolas en lo alto, las observo. Eran las llaves de la casa de Sakura, ella se las había dejado junto a una nota antes de marcharse.

Gracias por no despertarte y seguir dormido… a pesar de que se muy bien que finges estarlo. Aún no he olvidado tu forma de respirar y aun puedo diferenciarla a la perfección. Sé si duermes y también sé muy bien cuando estas despierto. Seguramente puedes escuchar el ruido que hace la pluma al estar escribiéndote esta carta. De nuevo gracias por fingir que duermes… me hubiera gustado que llegaras antes y que el reencuentro no hubiera sido tan breve… pero las cosas suceden de una manera extraña.

Te dejare las llaves de la casa porque honestamente no sé qué hacer con ellas. No pienso volver a casa, no quiero volver a casa... Puedes quedarte con ellas si quieres, puedes tirarlas si así lo deseas. Puedes vender la casa o entregarle las llaves a mi padre si aún recuerdas donde vive…

Yo… hay algo que no te he dicho creo que esto es algo que jamás habría podido decirte si me estuvieras viendo a los ojos. Yo estuve allí…estuve en tu primer competencia importante. Si, en Inglaterra... ¿Jamás lo hubieras pensado cierto? Dos semanas después del funeral de mi madre, en cuanto logre despegar de casa con libertad fuiste tú lo primero que busque. Lo hice solo porque necesitaba motivación, obtuviste el segundo lugar y yo te tome algunas fotos, las dejare para que las lleves contigo. Después de comprobar que eras feliz de hacer lo que más amas retome mi camino y empecé a recorrer el mundo para capturarlo con mi lente.

Jamás supe nada de ti… aunque confieso que fue apropósito. Decidí cerrar mi mundo a cualquier cosa relacionada a ti. Nunca tuve entre mis manos alguna revista que hablara sobre tu fama y si alguna entrevista tuya aparecía en la tele fingía no reconocerte y cambiaba de canal. No sé cuánto tiempo pasara o si te volveré a ver… en verdad que no lo sé. Solo prométeme que seguirás haciendo lo que amas y que sonreirás con la certeza de que yo también soy muy feliz haciendo lo que amo.

¿Qué haría con esas llaves?... definitivamente no las llevaría con su padre ella lo detestaba. ¿O, en esos 5 años su relación había mejorado? No le quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar, pues en dos días debía regresar para comenzar su entrenamiento.

_

A lo lejos podía verlo ajustar su uniforme en uno de sus codos. Después de asegurarse que su casco estaba sujeto encendió la motocicleta. Acelero unas cuantas veces para preparar el motor y espero la señal de su ayudante para salir. Realizo acrobacias de diferentes grados de dificultad casi por 15 minutos. Se detuvo tan solo para tomar agua y de nuevo resumió su entrenamiento, pero esta vez decidió darle múltiples vueltas a la pista. Sakura sonrió al verlo sentirse tan libre con la velocidad, probablemente él no había notado su presencia.

\- Buenas tardes –saludo Sakura a un muchacho aparentemente más joven que Sasuke –  
\- Buenas tardes señorita… no había notado su presencia, pero me temo que debo informarle que durante los entrenamientos no hay acceso al público.

\- Descuida solo he venido a traer este paquete. ¿Podrías entregárselo a Uchiha? Es algo importante…  
\- Si ese es el caso entonces puede esperarlo para que se lo entregue usted misma.  
\- No, se me hace tarde. Un avión me está esperando. Además no quiero interrumpirlo. Por favor entrégaselo tu –Sakura le sonrió y se dio una media vuelta para marcharse, pero el joven la detuvo –

\- Señorita bajo que nombre debo entregárselo.  
\- Solo dile que es una persona a las que hace 2 años y medio no ve… sabrá de quien se trata de inmediato –de nuevo le sonrió, pero esta vez ya no se detuvo a mirar atrás. Tan pronto Sakura se marchó Sasuke paro su entrenamiento y se acercó al joven que lo auxiliaba.  
\- Creo que necesitare reemplazarle el acelerador… siento que la moto comienza a forzarse. Deberíamos ir a buscar algo de comer.  
\- Antes de que lo olvide. Alguien dejo este paquete para ti.  
\- Ya veo… ¿te dijo de que se trataba? –pregunto Sasuke tomando el paquete –  
\- La verdad no… solo dijo que era una persona a la que no veías hace 2 años y medio… y pues era una mujer… no sabría decir cuántos años tiene, pero era joven.

\- Es un año menor que yo… hace poco cumplió los 27. Su nombre es Sakura Haruno… y es fotógrafa –contesto de manera distante como si hablase consigo mismo – justo empezaba a creer que se le estaba haciendo tarde, pero al menos llego a tiempo.  
\- Espera ¿no es ella la artista que tomo las fotografías que fuimos a ver en la galería de Mallorca?  
\- Si, la misma.

\- Pues la verdad no recuerdo mucho, pero sus fotografías eran muy buenas… bueno las que recuerdo. Enseguida regreso te traeré algo de tomar –Sasuke ya no lo escuchaba. Todo sonido era inaudible para el quien miraba con asombro las fotos que iban en ese paquete. Había fotografías de todas las competencias importantes en las que había participado en los últimos dos años. Ella había estado allí en todas esas ocasiones y jamás la había visto.

Después de ver las fotografías noto que dentro del paquete había lo que parecía un libro. Era una publicación dedicada exclusivamente a las fotografías de Sakura. Había un separador en medio de la revista y el cual reconoció. Es el que le había dado junto con el libro de fotografías… la única cosa de su casa que había llevado consigo. Se dio cuenta que el separador estaba colocado justo en la página donde había una pequeña entrevista.

\- Esta es la octava compilación de tu trabajo como fotógrafa. ¿Te emociona?

\- Mucho. Saber que mis fotografías son bien recibidas por el público es algo que… ¿cómo explicarlo? Es una sensación increíble. Saber que mi trabajo deja una impresión en ellos y que pueden viajar a lugares distintos tan solo con observar ese pequeño recuadro de papel me completa como persona. Me gusta compartir el mundo desde mi propia perspectiva… sé que no todos percibimos las cosas de la misma manera, pero el solo hecho de mirar algo que nos cause asombro nos hace sentir más humanos.

\- Todos los paisajes de esos países que retrataste son un contraste tremendo. Algunos parecerían perfectos opuestos. Nepal, Islandia, Lituania, Túnez y el Congo. Cuéntame algo memorable de cada uno de esos lugares.

\- De Nepal la espiritualidad no tengo más palabras. La filosofía con que viven su vida me hizo darme cuenta de todos los aspectos de mi vida que estoy descuidando. Islandia lo blanco del hielo, el frío en todas partes, la mentalidad de la gente. Su manera de pensar y ver las cosas esta adelantada a nuestros tiempos. Son visionarios personas muy interesantes. Lituania y el mar Báltico me sacaron más de diez suspiros. El verde de los arboles contrastando con lo azul del agua. Pienso regresar pronto pues aún hay castillos que no tuve oportunidad de visitar. Túnez fue el país del que menos conocía. Jamás pensé que me encontraría con los vestigios de una civilización antigua tan interesante.

Me dieron ganas de tomar clases de historia, pues descubrí que aún hay muchas cosas que debo aprender. Del Congo honestamente prefiero no hablar mucho. Todo lo que vi solo me causo tristeza… la devastación y violencia que vive en los ojos de toda esa gente... de las mujeres buscando refugios con sus hijos… todo te rompe el corazón.

\- Tengo entendido que estuviste presente en un enfrentamiento entre guerrillas ¿Cómo pudiste mantener la calma y tomar esas fotografías?  
\- No lo sé. Honestamente en lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era en que el mundo entero debía enterarse de que lo pasa en ese lugar. Quería mostrarle al mundo que a pesar de vivir en esas condiciones las personas que viven esa violencia día con día aun logran mantener la esperanza con cada mañana.  
\- Como de costumbre seguiste la tradición que has practicado desde que inicio tu carrera que es vivir en cada uno de estos países. ¿Cuándo te das el tiempo de volver a casa?

\- La verdad desde que comenzó mi carrera como fotógrafa solo he regresado a casa una vez. Hubo un tiempo en que mantuve una residencia semi-permanente por así decirlo en Bruselas pero no era exactamente lo que llamaría un hogar. Mi hogar siempre han sido cada uno de los países que visito. En algunos he vivido por más de seis meses en otros unas cuantas semanas. Antes me gustaba no tener un lugar al cual regresar, pero ahora creo que he comenzado a cansarme y creo que es hora de regresar a casa.  
\- Vaya eso sí que es noticia. Eres conocida como una fotógrafa trotamundos. Me imagino que lo que tratas de decirnos es que ahora entre viaje y viaje te darás el tiempo para regresar a tu hogar ¿te has cansado de viajar?

\- No creo que algún día me canse de viajar. Es solo que a partir de ahora siempre regresare a casa antes de partir a recorrer un nuevo lugar. En realidad mi decisión tiene que ver con una persona que estoy segura está esperando a que yo decida esperarlo y a la que debo dejar entrar en mi vida por completo. Es algo complicado, pero cuando esa persona venga a mi nos iremos juntos a algún lugar donde de nuevo le tocara esperar por mí. Saber que en casa hay alguien esperándome le dará más significado a mis viajes.

\- De pronto lo que nos dices me ayuda a entender más tus fotografías de estos últimos dos años. ¿Puedes asegurarme que seguiremos viendo tus fotografías?  
\- Claro que si de hecho planeo tomar muchas fotos de mi ciudad natal para poder compartirlas con el resto del mundo. En cuando a los viajes aun me quedare a vivir en distintos lugares, pero siempre me daré el tiempo de regresar a esa persona. Quizás llegue un día en el que me cansare y ya no lo dejare, pero te aseguro que el día en que ya no ame el mundo detrás de la lente jamás llegara.

\- Sasuke te he traído un poco de agua –al ver a su asistente no reacciono. Simplemente miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que había durado más de diez minutos leyendo esa entrevista – ¿Menciono algo más?  
\- ¿Quién?  
\- Sakura…  
\- ¿Sakura?.. ohhh ya la joven… solo que no podía entregártelo en persona por que un avión la esperaba. –Sasuke sonrió con ironía. El punto de hacerlo leer la entrevista no solo era para decirle que lo esperaría, también para hacerla ganar tiempo –

\- Ahora regreso –dijo con impaciencia mientras se montaba a la moto a toda prisa. Seguramente la encontraría en el mismo hotel donde él se hospedaba. Una sonrisa invisible se escondía en su rostro. Bajo la velocidad pues sabía que no era necesario apresurarse… ella tenía muy bien calculados los tiempos. Se estaciono frente al hotel y al quitarse el casco la vio de pie en la entrada con su maleta en mano. Sakura sonreía con la mirada. Se acercó a ella con pasos lentos y al estar frente a frente le sonrió mientras rebuscaba algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. –

\- Para esperar por mí supongo que necesitas esto…. Empezaba a creer que jamás vendrías por ellas.  
\- Tu fe no es muy grande …  
\- Tu fe tardo algo en llegar, pero finalmente lo hizo – le extendió su mano para depositar las llaves en sus manos blanquecinas –  
\- Sabía que las tendrías contigo…  
\- Dejarlas conmigo…. Siempre supe que había una razón  
\- Jugaba a lo seguro… te di a ti la decisión de hacer con ellas lo que quisieras…  
\- Por qué sabias bien que me quedaría con ellas.  
\- Sospechaba que lo harías…. Debo irme… mi avión sale en cuarenta minutos.  
\- Gracias por haber estado conmigo en esas ocasiones….aunque hubiera preferido que no solo me observaras a escondidas… nada te costaba regalarme un hola y si te alcanzaba un adiós.

\- Al contrario me costaría muy caro quedarme a decirte hola y aún más si te hubiese dicho adiós–Sakura comenzó a caminar al ver que el taxi que esperaba se detenía frente a ellos. Por unos momentos Sasuke pensó que la despedida terminaba y decidió darle la espalda para no verla abordar el taxi.

Sin esperarlo sintió la mano de Sakura tomar la suya. La pelirrosa lo miro por unos segundos para después llevar su mano a sus labios y besar la muñeca de su mano.

\- Cuídate… nos vemos dentro de un tiempo – Sakura le dirigió una última mirada antes de subir al taxi. El taxi pronto se perdió de su vista. Se montó a su moto y regreso a la pista de entrenamiento.

\- No tardaste mucho Sasuke ¿fuiste a un lugar cerca de aquí?  
\- Max necesito que cambies mi agenda. No creo tener tiempo para participar en todas esas carreras el próximo año. Así que necesito que canceles algunas… solo deja las más importantes y en las que sabes bien me muero por participar.  
\- ¿estás seguro? Pero siempre me has dicho que jamás rechazarías ninguna oferta.

\- Y así será de ahora en adelante. Las cosas han cambiado... sabia que este dia llegaria. Necesito darle mi tiempo a alguien más… mi tiempo ya no pertenecerá solo a la velocidad y tampoco sera completamente mio.

FIN

_

 **Espero haberles causado algunos suspiros. Tenia tiempo queriendo escribir romance, pero con un toque de realidad.**

 **Dejare aquí la explicación que deje en mi otra pagina en cuanto a como nació esta historia.**

 **Ahora sobre como nació la historia... igual que la mayoría de todo lo que he escrito... me inspire en una canción... y luego en otra y después en otra haha bueno en realidad fueron 3 las que me inspiraron pero en especial una llamada Missing de los 90 Amo esa canción que escuche por 1era vez cuando estaba en la primaria.**

 **Como no estoy segura si se pueden poner links en esta pagina dejare los nombres de las canciones por si desean buscarlas. las tres son en verdad muy hermosas.**

 **1) Missing de Everything but the girl**

 **2) Crazy English summer de Faithless**

 **3) Y por ultimo de una mi banda japonesa favorita Yuki no Ashiato de L'arc en ciel que significa huellas en la nieve de aquí me inspire para nombrar la historia.**

 **No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, significan mucho para mi.**

 **También la corrección de algún error es bienvenida!**

 **De nuevo gracias a todos los que se tomaran el tiempo de leer esta historia.**


End file.
